1)Produce , purify, and test reagents for HIV vaccine research, such as viral proteins , peptides, virus stocks, monoclonal and polyclonal antibodies, topical microbicides, vaccine adjuvants and cytokines, and any additional reagents deemed necessary for the DAIDS vaccine program, 2) Capability for genetic cloning and sequencing, 3) Capability of producing and testing unique and customized HIV reagents at the request of the program, including preparing and/or producing soluble proteins, expression vectors, and gene products (including experimental AIDS vaccines) under current Good Laboratory Practice (cGLP) or Good Manufacturing Practice (cGMP) as appropriate for their intended use, and preparing and/or producing these in large-scale production lots